Unstable Balance
by D.Alice
Summary: Kuroko never had an interest in basketball, he did not have an interest in anything at all. Akashi is trying to not lose himself, he knew he can only go so far before he crossed that line of no return. The two met. Reality decided to show that happy endings only belong in fairytales.


Summary: Kuroko never had an interest in basketball, he did not have an interest in anything at all. Akashi is trying to not lose himself, he knew he can only go so far before he crossed that line of no return. The two met. Reality decided to show that happy endings only belong in fairytales.

Warning: No romance here, perhaps implied if you really squint and tons of friendship bromance type moments. Some violent language. Some blood. Odd thought patterns. Weird grammar. Slight outta character I guess? It is a fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke ain't mine.

Some reading directions (that you may use at your own risk) :

[text] : A page break/scene change accompanied with certain foreshadowing sentences.

Text : Ordinary texts. The huge amount of words that you are forced to read to understand this story.

 _Text_ : something like a flashback or weird jumbly nonsensical senses that randomly appears

'text': thoughts aka stuff people don't say out loud due to reasons that exists.

-Story Begin-

 **Unstable Balance**

Kuroko stared at the xylophone toy in front of him. Another thing he learnt about himself today. Music does not seem to be his interest, the sounds that was produced from hitting the keys made his head ring and gave him a slight headache. The seven year old boy was about to push the toy away when he heard the door to the waiting room open. His body went slightly rigid as voices flowed into the room.

"Will you be okay Sei-chan?" a sweet light-hearted voice inquired.

"I will be fine mother. I will wait for you in this room and not go anywhere else." A childish voice replied as a red-head boy entered the room. "See you later mother," The door closed behind the red-head with a click.

The red-head scanned the room and his gaze settled on the only other occupant of the room, a child with light blue hair that looked to be around five years old. Kuroko did not move and merely stared at the toy he was about to put away earlier as he felt the red-head's gaze shift away from him.

A shuffle was heard as the red-head boy moved towards an empty chair in the children waiting room which was plenty filled with toys to pass the time. None of the two children currently present in the room were making a move to play any of the toys however.

Silence ensued. Kuroko merely continued staring at the xylophone and his thoughts drifted off towards his lack of appreciation for music. The child rethought about that statement and decided that perhaps he did have an appreciation for music but not xylophone in specific. He had not tried any other musical instruments before this and it would be unfair to declare that he hated music just from his distaste of the toy xylophone. His mind wandered towards the other various types of instruments that he knew of and he played with the idea of whether any of them would appeal to him.

"Do you not know how to play that?" the voice he recognized as the red-head child pulled Kuroko's out of his musings.

Kuroko only blinked at the xylophone as he processed the question.

"Let me show you."

Following that statement, the xylophone he was staring at was pulled away from his field of vision causing Kuroko to shift his gaze towards the red-head that has moved to sit in front of him. Kuroko's observant mind took in all the details of the newcomer. The red round eyes which were currently looking at the xylophone, seemingly contemplating on what tune to play. The neatly trimmed red-hair that framed his face. His well-ironed shirt, sleek looking trousers and expensive looking dress shoes. Kuroko had to wonder, what problem could this person have, he looked so well taken care of and his expression and behavior showed that he was not a rebellious nor a problem child. Perhaps he also suffers from a mental affliction? Before Kuroko could pursue this idea further, the red-head started playing a tune on the xylophone.

Kuroko blinked impassively as the sounds coming from the xylophone did not cause any ringing in his head and instead of making his head ache, the simple tune seem to sooth his mind instead. The short simple tune ended and Kuroko decided that it was not interest in music he lack but talent.

"Did you not enjoy it?" the red-head asked after a few of seconds of silence.

Kuroko was brought out of his thoughts as he noticed that the red head was gazing at him expectantly. Linking the question with the fact that he performed the tune earlier, Kuroko decided that he should have reacted with something in respond to the red-head's performance. He was not sure what to say though, so he merely settled for a nod.

"Hmm," the red-head's gaze turned into an analytical one after Kuroko nodded. Kuroko wondered if he gave the wrong response.

"I am Akashi Seijuro," the red-head said, again accompanied with an expectant look.

Kuroko was not sure whether he should respond with a nod again since his previous nod did not seem to satisfy the other. Hence he settled with just gazing back at the red-head.

Again, a few seconds of silence as the two children stared at each other.

"Are you perhaps mute?" the newly introduced Akashi Seijuro asked, "You have yet to make a sound."

A few moments passed as Kuroko decided on what to reply with. These few moments made Akashi think the other child was indeed mute.

"This is a first I have met a child who is not here because of an attitude problem," the way the red-head said it made Kuroko think that the red-head did not consider himself a child. "I was actually leaning to the idea that I was sent to a facility specifically for juvenile behavior instead of the general therapy for children these past few weeks but I guess you proved me wrong."

Did that mean, the red-head in front of him was a problem child after all? Also, why was he even telling Kuroko this? The child was confused but this confusion did not show in his expression.

"I assume you already know how to write? It would be unfair for me to not know your name when you already know mine," the red-head moved to take a pencil and paper that was placed on the stationery shelf at the corner of the room.

Just as Akashi reached for a pencil, rushed footsteps were heard from outside the room before the door was quickly opened.

"Dear! We can't just let this be! In the future this might affect his-"

"I told you not to bring the boy here." A gruff superior voice cut off, "He is the heir of the Akashi family, others will see this as a weakness and take advantage of it if they hear that he frequented this place." A tall man with graying hair entered the room and immediately sought Akashi's figure. "The influence of the problematic not to mention mentally unwell children in here is not good for him."

"Seijuro. Come." The tone did not leave any rooms for arguments.

Kuroko just watched on as the red-head moved towards the tall man and was dragged out of the room.

"Don't you dare bring him here without my knowledge again," was the last thing Kuroko heard before the door closed again and the sound of footsteps faded away.

Kuroko was left alone in the room again. This time though, the child did not ponder about music but about the other boy he just met. In reality, Kuroko was a gifted child. His observations skills were too high for a child like himself, this accompanied with his good memory made him a skilled people reader. This ability however, is rendered somewhat useless in Kuroko's hands. This is due to his inability to understand people interaction, his response in social situation is only the bare minimum if at all.

Hence, the boy could only wonder why the red-head suddenly looked so different when he left. His composure more rigid and the air around him turned somewhat ominous. More strikingly was the round red-eyes that Kuroko had stared at earlier, had sharpened and dilated slightly, a flash of amber seemed to spark in the pupils.

Kuroko was sure he has never noticed such a change in atmosphere in a person before. His parents sometimes gain a sharp air around them too, but that is usually due to, what Kuroko had learned to be anger. Kuroko would state that the change of air was not an emotional change but something more. However, Kuroko could not say that for certain. He was aware of his lack of ability to interpret people's gestures and body movements into the right emotion. Perhaps, the change in air earlier was due to an emotion that Kuroko had yet to encounter or learn.

After all- Kuroko currently can only understand sadness, anger, satisfaction and general happiness. Until he learnt how to distinguish the more complex one, Kuroko could only file his observation regarding the red-head for a later date. His memory was too good to let him forget such an event anyway.

[That meeting should have just ended there. The first and last meeting between two non-descript people. If Fate had lost a battle with the Reaper, the two children lives would be handed over to Death, souls still unripe and fresh. In the hands of a supposed Reaper, it was only a matter of time before the souls would corrode. But that was only if Fate lost. The game ended in a tie.]

"Kuroko Tetsuya." A short nod accompanied this statement as the dubbed Kuroko returned to his seat.

Now, in second year of middle school, the blue-haired teen still held the impassive expression and blank eyes. He doubt anyone would have remembered his introduction, if you can even call only saying his name a worthwhile introduction. The rest of the students that have yet to introduce themselves did so with variety of expressions and adding their lifestyles and personality to make a good first impression, Kuroko noticed.

He can already classify the people who is going to be loud, who is prone to getting bullied, who is aiming to get to the teacher's good side and those who are eager to participate in social conduct. The blue-haired teen merely sat there taking all of it in.

The teacher started the lesson.

Her gestures, quick but harsh. It seems this second year homeroom teacher will be an impatient type. Probably should finish her work quickly and pay attention to what she requests when required to do so. Her eyes kept flicking towards her table though and her brown eyes seem to be bothered about something.

Anxiety. Kuroko's mind supply. Perhaps she is anxious for news on her phone. Throughout that particular lesson, Kuroko could not pay full attention to the material being taught. The teacher was far too agitated, her movements and expression clearly displayed this. At least it was clear to Kuroko. It appears he would have to do some self-study on that particular lesson later.

A different teacher came in after lunch. Kuroko rather prefer this second educator. His movements may be stiff and at times overly formal but he handled himself in a professional way. A no nonsense type of instructor that focuses on the material and students. His intent was merely to drill the concept he is teaching to the students. Kuroko was glad that he won't have to do extra study on this lesson. Though if the teacher can stop eyeing that particular loud student who was doodling at the back in between his lessons, it would have been much smoother for Kuroko.

Contempt. That word would keep popping up in Kuroko's head whenever the teacher laid eyes on that particular student. Sometimes Kuroko regrets associating human body language with emotions in such a way. His brain would keep reminding him what each particular gesture meant and ever since he had been able to differentiate the feelings people convey unconsciously with their body language, Kuroko noticed a particular pattern. Humans either exhibit a strong positive emotion or a strong negative emotion. His parents told him this was natural. He learnt that it was indeed natural human emotions after years of observing others.

 _"Am I not human then_?"

Kuroko remembered asking that question to his parents. He was young back then so he was unaware that the expression he observed on his parents face conveyed worry, distress and mortification. Though even now when he can label those emotions, he was still uncertain why they felt so. He was only stating that he did not feel any particular strong emotions.

"You are human." His mother had insisted back then, her eyes shining with an emotion he had yet to label, "One day, you will experience them. Maybe you just can't tell them apart right now but you are capable of having strong feelings too Tsu-chan."

Kuroko merely accepted that statement. He waited for that 'one day'.

[People also tend to say, "One day, your life will end, so make the most of it."]

When he had to choose for a club, he decided against any of the sports club. Too much body movement, the atmosphere seems to be always be tense and electrified with much emotions. His father once told Kuroko that it was 'fighting spirit'. He did not like it. Once he was too lost in deciphering the numerous movements and heavy pressure on the court that he had apparently fainted from too much brain stimulation in accordance to his therapist.

He tried going for his father's suggestion for a strategic club like chess. It helped in aiding Kuroko's ability to learn what people convey from their expressions at first. After a few months, Kuroko got tired of constantly being exposed to other people and his brain's need to constantly supply him of what each body language signify.

In the end, he settled for literacy club. He spent his days reading. Away from people and the distractions they come with. It was one of the few moments when his observation skills did not have override his brain thoughts and Kuroko rather like the break.

Today, that reprieve is broken. The neighboring clubroom was under maintenance due to some faulty wiring, hence the shogi club next door had to temporarily move and share a room with the literacy club.

He tried to keep to himself at a corner of the room. As usual, people did not notice him and Kuroko was glad for that. However, it does not work both ways. They may ignore him but Kuroko's observant brain could not help but pick up every shuffle or movement they made. The teen tried to focus on the words in his book, thinking maybe the story he is reading will override the instinctive need to pick up on the movements around him.

He was trying hard to focus on the book but he barely read pass three pages in the one hour the club time provided. The shogi club members had started leaving and Kuroko was soon able to resume his silent reading after the minimum club hour was over. The door to the room opened again after a few minutes of silence. Thinking it was merely the last few members from his own club leaving, the blue-haired teen decided to ignore it. That was until someone interrupted his reading.

"The shogi club members already left?" the voice had a note of authority in it.

Back in elementary school, Kuroko would have merely shook his head in response as answer but over the years he was told that it was impolite. He needed to look at the person and give them the response orally. Kuroko was about to do just that.

His response died down in his throat though as soon as he made eye contact with the other student in front of him.

Round red-eyes with a slight sharp edge, a tinge of amber in left orb, stared at him through red bangs. At that moment, Kuroko recalled that distant memory. Of the boy that he could not understand what the red-haired body language was trying to convey. A boy that his memory supplied a name to:

"Akashi Seijuro," Kuroko murmured.

He could feel the contradicting air around the teen. Yet he could not properly categorize it. Kuroko's brain supplied him a series of feelings: hostility, acceptance, superiority, inferiority, self-loathing, guilt, passion, obsession and the emotions his brain kept picking up seems to contradict a previously mentioned one. Kuroko did not know what is wrong. He was sure he had properly learnt the body languages being convey, then why, why can't his mind decided on what scale this teen in front of him is siding with? Both the positive and negative emotions seem to swirl with and clash as his brain tried to sort the body language out and decide on one.

Belatedly the pale teen noticed that the other student was talking to him. It was rare for the attentive boy to miss such an action. This was the first it happened without him actively trying to ignore a person. Kuroko blinked and the red-head responded with a micro-expression shift in which the blue-haired teen's brain gladly screamed: IRRITATED. His brain finally overjoyed that it can still translate that expression even though it had not finish analyzing the contradicting aura surrounding the other male.

"I find it unfair that I do not know who you are when you at the very least know my name," the red head restated his previously unheard sentence.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," the paler teen supplied monotonously. Akashi still gave a look of expecting more explanation than just a mere name, so he continued, "I remember you, from back in elementary," Kuroko's brain, with its ever efficient body language detection proceeded to inform him about the millisecond flash of pain, loss and longing that appeared in the red-head's eyes, "whilst I was waiting for my therapist."

His brain was doing a rigorous work of picking up the extremely subtle shift of body language from Akashi as the red-head thought over Kuroko's answer. Stumped. Uncertainty. Enlighten. Curious. Apprehensive. Kuroko was sure, his brain felt satisfied with its ability to recognize the quick changing emotions that could be barely seen on Akashi's expression.

"You are the boy with the xylophone," Akashi was certain and merely pointed it out so Kuroko can affirm it which the other boy did by nodding his head, "You are not mute after all."

"I was still developing my lack of social skills back then." He did not know why he needed to provide an explanation but Kuroko did anyway.

"Ah, it was not my attention to bring up any past unpleasant memories," as Akashi said this, Kuroko's brain went hyper again, he could detect malice and sincerity at that same moment coming from the red-head. "I am surprised you can recall and even recognize me from just that short meeting that long ago."

Kuroko was sure it was not as impressive a feat as Akashi made it out to be, after all, the other boy also remembered him. Even as he thought this, the blue-haired teen found his mouth replying to the red-head, "I have an above average memory. It is to be expected."

"I see." Interest was now clearly shining in those red pair of orbs, the tinge of amber in the left one dimming away slightly, "Ah, I came here to play against the shogi club members, are you perhaps one of them?"

"I am only here to read. The shogi members left a while ago, are you part of that club?"

Kuroko knew the answer was no since if Akashi was in the shogi club, he would recognize Kuroko as a non-member, the blue-haired just inquired for the sake of maintaining conversation. He repeated that thought in his head. He was actually trying to maintain a conversation. Was he improving in his social habits? Even with his classmates, Kuroko only talked minimally. Why was he being oddly talkative right now? What was the difference? Was there any difference?

"I only come by once a while, when I need to stimulate my brain with something other than basketball," Akashi's reply interrupted Kuroko's train of thoughts. The red-head levelled his gaze at Kuroko and the blue-haired boy merely stared back, "You don't happen to play shogi, do you?" It was phrased as a question but the tone suggested there was no room to decline.

Kuroko really did not want to. He knew his brain will try to read too much into Akashi's body movement as the red-head planned his next move and that will give Kuroko a headache later. Not to mention, he was still trying to break down the essence of Akashi's contradictory atmosphere. Multitasking was not exactly his forte.

"I'd rather not-" a sudden rush of ill-intent washed over Kuroko's senses, cutting his sentence off.

All of a sudden the contradictory air around Akashi vanished. A strong dark impression was the only thing left to be detected. The red eyes that had previously been gazing at him had sharpened, a pair of dilated heterochromatic eyes of red and yellowish-orange stared back at him. Kuroko felt something radically different, this was his first time feeling this emotion in reality.

He had only been able to experience such a response when watching an action or horror movie, even then the feeling was not to this great of an extent. The red-head teen in front of him was exuding a predatory aura, his stance gives off an air of danger and superiority.

"Kuroko Tetsuya was it?" the tone was radically different, pitch slightly higher, the formality was still in it but more condescending than regal. "I am sure you would have fun playing shogi." The way he stated it not only gave Kuroko no room to disagree but also gave an impression that the statement was a fact.

Leaving the blue-haired boy to do nothing but relent with the 'request'. As soon as he did, the predatory aura dimmed and the contradicting air came back in full force. Kuroko noticed this but did not pursue it. His head was already pounding with the frequently changing body language of the person in front of him. Even if the red-head did not obviously display any change in temperament, Kuroko could tell that somehow, the one playing with him right now had a different set of temperament than the one who forced him to play the game earlier.

[Kuroko should have been more suspicious, more cautious when he noticed the extreme changes in attitude Akashi had shown but he did not. He could have not then.]

That had been two weeks ago. The shogi match did not end with any winner as one of Akashi's basketball team mates came in all flustered, saying something about two members causing a ruckus back at the gym. Kuroko doubt he could have won though. Even with his ability to somewhat tell what Akashi was going to do next, he could not find any excellent moves to counter the red-head's strategy that seemed to be too intricate for him to breakdown even if he can predict the red-head's next move or two.

Kuroko would have thought that would be the last he will see the red-head.

He was proven incorrect when he was passing by the back entrance of the school that late evening. He caught a glimpse of the red-head basketball captain talking with a silver-haired guy.

"Haizaki," the red-head's tone was low, an underlying threat lurking in it, "As skilled a player you are, please remember, you are now replaceable, the new member Kise Ryouta… he has a great potential to remove you from the pedestal we regulars are on. If you continue with this kind of behavior, the other regulars may outvote you to be removed from this team in favor for Kise."

"Don't fuck with me Akashi," even with the gray-haired student's violent language, he said the statement with a tremble of fear, a fear that only Kuroko can notice. "I am the better player and that newbie also plays around with other girls too—he being a model will make him more troublesome to handle than me."

"He only flirts with them. He does not even flirt with any girls that he knows to have a boyfriend," Akashi rebutted as he took a few steps closer towards the other male teen.

Each step filled with a dangerous spark, as if the red-head was prepared to lunge towards the other and savagely devour him but was suppressing that need in favor of trying to not scare the meal away.

The other male teen, that Kuroko had presumed to be Akashi's team mate from the earlier conversation, did not back away. Even if his body language conveyed that he wanted to run away. When Akashi was about a step away from the taller boy, Kuroko saw a quick flash of metal, and the widening of Haizaki's eyes as panicked fear settled into the gray irises. Only then did Haizaki tried to scramble back, though he should have moved to the side instead of backwards, as the school wall prevented him to move further away.

A few strands of gray hair fluttered down to the floor.

"The fu-" before Haizaki can even finish his exclamation, another glint of metal was seen and instead of finishing his less than clean sentence, the gray-haired teen let out a yelp of pain which turned into a muffled sound halfway as a hand clamped over his mouth harshly.

A streak of red liquid dripped down the left side of Haizaki's head, his left hand quickly touched the area of pain and found that his left ear was almost cut in half. The pain intensifying the fear and panic he previously had, the male stared in muted shock at his captain.

"Personally, I think you have overstayed your welcome in the club," The pair of previously heterochromatic orbs flashed amber, a manic and hostile intent clear in the yellow depths.

Haizaki should have shoved the captain away or at the least moved to the side to avoid the incoming attack but he was paralyzed whether it was from fear or something else, he did not know.

"Excuse me." The soft-spoken voice halted the small pen knife that the red-head captain had aimed with the intent to properly remove a part of his victim's left ear.

The injured basketball player seems to come to his senses when his gaze settled on the sharp object that was merely a few centimeters away from the side of his face. His urged his body to move, and he rushed away from the basketball captain, scrambling and fleeing away with a small whimper. He did not notice the presence of the blue haired boy that had saved him from the fate of losing his a part of his left ear. He merely passed by the student, too scared to notice that he bumped the small boy's shoulder, even if he was in his right mind, Kuroko's lack of presence would have made him disregard the boy anyway.

Akashi stared at the retreating back of his fellow ex-team mate. He was sure the other male would quit the club and maybe transfer school by tomorrow. Well, if he did not… the red-head would not mind the extra time he can spend in playing with the gray-haired male. He could do so much more than just cutting his left ear off.

"You have a scary smirk on your face," the one who interrupted Akashi's fun earlier decided to state his observation.

Switching his attention towards the blue-haired boy that he recently got acquainted with, Akashi could not help but feel his interest regarding the other student spark again.

This person, who had a lack of presence and expression. The student who apparently, his better side had met when he was still in the early stages of coming into being, before his mother had passed away. The blue-haired boy's impassive temperament was so natural, the poker face did not seem like a poker face at all but it was as if there really is no emotions to be displayed. Akashi would love to carve an expression on that delicate features. Before he can think more on that, the red-head felt his hand that was holding the pen knife earlier moved to prick his right arm, not enough to draw blood but enough to cause an uncomfortable twinge of pain.

The red-head blinked and when his eyes reopened again, the amber orbs dimmed back to a heterochromatic state of red and slight orange.

"You seem calmer than before." Again the blue-haired boy stated his observations.

Akashi gave a small smile at that, "It's more interesting that you can keep your calm after seeing the actions earlier," of course, the red-head was referring to his other half that was about to go to a somewhat homicidal looking activity. "Normally, people would start accusing me or demanding answers on what happened or at the least be more mindful around me,"

The basketball captain observed the boy's reaction and like the previous times he had interacted with the shorter male, there were no visible reaction. Not even a twitch of body movement that would give away his thoughts. It made Akashi apprehensive and curious at the same time.

"I have not had the experience nor the knowledge required in reacting properly to such a scene," was the monotonous reply. "It was enough that I managed to prevent any more damage from occurring, I think."

'He thinks?' Akashi echoed in his head. He thought about the reply for a few moments. Perhaps, Kuroko's impassive face is not because of the blue-haired boy's ability to control his emotions but because he does not have any in the first place? Was that even possible? The red-head thought back to his first encounter with the smaller teen. Kuroko held that same blank expression then and also his admission to his lack of ability in socializing before the shogi game.

Akashi realized: Kuroko Tetsuya could not express himself and that inability made it difficult for him to understand normal people's reactions. That would explain why he did not say anything towards Akashi's sentence and self-introduction back then when they were kids. Kuroko had yet to learn that an introduction is the first step in dealing with other people.

"I have not eaten since lunch, would you like to have some snacks with me?" Akashi inquired out of the blue.

Now, Akashi was sure that the common people would hesitate or outright refuse his offer after seeing him act violently earlier. Kuroko did not display such wants, instead he merely replied in the same monotonous and blank expression as he always had.

"As long as the place has vanilla milkshake."

Even Kuroko's reply made Akashi felt elated. He had found someone quite different, a special 'talent' extremely different to that of the generation of miracles. Kuroko Tetsuya would be a good way to pass the time and distract him from his household issues. After all basketball had been getting stressful lately and Akashi knew that he would have to start acting like how he did at home towards his father, just to make sure the basketball team does not fall apart. That was not something he looked forward to, after all basketball was supposed to make him feel more relaxed but it seems he can't escape his fate of being a person of high standing and great responsibilities.

Lately, his violent half had been going a bit too far. Akashi won't admit it out loud but he felt worried that he might one day be directly responsible for someone's death. He needed to make sure the other party understands who is in power here, if they don't it was difficult to control them, he was doing this for the benefit of the majority anyway. Some only understood through life threatening means.

Akashi put away the penknife he had been using, not bothering to wipe the blood off it. He noticed Kuroko staring at him when he did so, he just stared blankly. No second thoughts of fear or anything can be picked up from his expression. The red-head allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction.

Basketball may no longer be his distraction from his personal life but he found something more interesting to dwell on.

"Shall we go then?" The red-head prompted as he walked off.

The basketball captain may have not noticed, but Kuroko did—when Akashi had smiled for that one second, both of his eyes flickered red with something Kuroko had associated with delight and the contradicting aura (that never ceased to give Kuroko a headache) surrounding the red-head had settled for a calm controlled air. It was only for a momentary second though.

As Kuroko followed the other, he pondered over it: Akashi seems to have both strong positive and negative temperament at once. Though at certain moments one dominates the other and that puzzled Kuroko. He who had an absence of such strong feelings, is said to have a problem. Does that mean, Akashi who has too much clashing temperaments also has a problem? Was that why the red-head got sent to the same facility Kuroko met him in back when they were children? Did Akashi find a solution to his problem? Evidently not, since the contradicting air Kuroko's brain kept informing him about, was still present. Though perhaps, the red-head is in the process of finding the solution? Hence why at times Kuroko can feel one of the temperament disappear. That seemed like a plausible explanation.

"You can get your drink from that stall," Akashi pointed out, "I'll be getting some takoyaki from here,"

Kuroko blinked. They arrived? Kuroko was unaware of the people around him again. He usually can't help but be distracted by strangers when he walked the streets. The rhythm of their footsteps, their voices as they conversed with others, their gait as they walked and other trivial things that did not escape Kuroko's attentive mind. A reason why Kuroko usually leave early morning or late evening, just to avoid the larger crowd.

To think all of that escaped Kuroko's notice this time. He was dwelling on Akashi he realized, last time it happened was also when Akashi Seijuro was around. As the blue-haired student moved to buy his milkshake, he had another thought. Perhaps, he can find clues to fix his own problems from just observing the red-head. Twice now, the red-head had made Kuroko's attention wavered, could it be due to the contradicting aura around him? On top of that, if the red-head is in the process of fixing that problem, maybe he could give Kuroko some tips about his own? Not that Kuroko can envision Akashi giving out information easily.

A solution came to him. He could try and be friends with him. 'Try' being the keyword here. Kuroko had never tried to spend time with others due to his condition. He tried recalling the process on how to befriend someone.

"Are you done?" again, Akashi's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Let us sit over there."

That was the third time. Kuroko did not even noticed he had paid for his vanilla shake. Both students sat down on the small round table, Akashi started eating while Kuroko stared.

"Rather than just staring at me eating, I'd rather you tell me about yourself," the basketball captain spoke up after his third bite of takoyaki. "I find you interesting. You don't mind telling me more about yourself no? For example, a hobby of sorts."

Kuroko thought over that question. What would be considered as a hobby for him? He can't exactly say he tends to observe people right? Besides, he was certain a hobby is something one should enjoy and his astute observations skills are not something he considered enjoyable, they were a nuisance most of the time.

"Well, I play basketball," Akashi decide to initiate the conversation when Kuroko did not make a move to say anything, "You play any sports?"

"I find them a burden," was Kuroko's blunt reply.

The basketball player considered the answer for a moment, "Well, I did meet you in the literacy club. You enjoy reading then?"

Kuroko nodded in response but did not say anything further.

"Any books you would recommend?" Akashi prompted again but Kuroko remained silent as he tried to come up with a suitable answer. Seeing the other was having trouble with the conversation, the red-head decided to mention the books he had read and liked.

As Kuroko listened to the types of books Akashi was describing, the blue-haired realize something. This was the early stages of making friends right? Getting to know each other. The conversation was kind of awkward and stiff but Kuroko did not mind that, as long as he can get to spend time with Akashi and observed the red-head for clues pertaining to his condition, this is a good development. He finally took a slurp of his vanilla milkshake, one of the few things that can give him that never failed to give him a tiny feeling of delight, a feeling that seems to be more prevalent as he listened to the basketball captain.

Akashi saw this small spark of delight in Kuroko's usually blank blue orbs, and he inwardly smirked over the small victory of being able to finally see something other than the empty default look the blue-hair student always wear. At first, Akashi was a bit aggravated that he was the one who had to move the conversation along but he somewhat had expected it. He needed to break the shell that is Kuroko Tetsuya bit by bit. Besides, that small emotion he saw in Kuroko's eyes as the blue-hair boy listened to his list of favored books was worth the effort. It was only an insignificant emotion that was not noticeable unless you were looking for it but Akashi still counted it as a victory for him.

'Kuroko Tetsuya, I will unravel you,' the small challenge he presented against himself. That was how it started, just a side challenge to distract him from his stressful activities at home and at school.

Akashi Seijuroo might have the emperor's eye. He might be able to predict the future when playing basketball. He however, could not have seen this part of the future. As the red-head tried to break apart the mystery that is Kuroko, he could not have known that he himself will break apart in the process too.

[The bond of friendship between them was not a light simple friendship that gives hope. Not really. After all, one of their souls is already in the possession of death since 5 years ago.]

-First half of Story Ends-

Author notes:

This was supposed to be a one-shot but it got too long. I do not believe in my ability to write multi-chapters anymore (when did I ever—heh), so I am hoping my fingers will stop writing at the second half or maybe third with the rate I am going. I have the ending prepared. Such a beautiful lovely ending - that needs a nice sequence of events, some that have yet to be typed, any events ya guys wanna suggest? I can probably incorporate it—though the interaction between Seijuroo and Tetsuya won't go over the uh 'bromance' line.

Thanks for reading. And I shall perhaps see you guys again. Soon? Uh… let us all pretend it is indeed soon.


End file.
